


An ex-boyfriend, a pair of binoculars, and a good-luck charm.

by ShyGirlHello



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGirlHello/pseuds/ShyGirlHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a junior with no social life and Phil is a senior with a smile always on his face. When Phil's ex becomes a threat to that smile, Dan and Phil join together to get back at him and maybe....that's just what they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ex-boyfriend, a pair of binoculars, and a good-luck charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Okay, break for five," the theater director shouted and clapped his hands as the lights came on. Dan relaxed his poise, ready to sprint. He waited for people to disperse a bit before he ran off the stage as fast as he could. He felt as if he was going to explode from having to go so bad. People tried to stop him on his way but his mind was solely focused on one thing: the restroom.

The school was a labyrinth with its twists and turns. Dan cursed whoever thought it would be a good idea to not have a single bathroom near the theater department. 

Salvation soon came with a blue sign imprinted with the name of the room. Dan could hardly contain the look of relief on his face as he made his move to push the door open.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" 

Dan froze where he was, all thought of his current needs dissapating. He slowly put his ear to the door and listened.

"You knew this was coming. I'm surprised it took you so long."

A laugh resounded in the echo-y bathroom, though Dan couldn't tell if it was genuine or forced, "I thought I could trust you.." The second voice faded off and Dan debated pushing in the door for a second.  Perhaps he should stop whatever was happening in there but still he stood in the same exact spot. 

"Well, Philly, believe it or not, you've been dumped," the first voice mocked and Dan heard a sound of discomfort.

"Let go of me," the second voice shouted as shoes echoed squeakily off the tiles of the bathroom floor.

Dan felt his throat go dry as he heard the certain sounds of abuse unfolding behind the door. His blood suddenly felt as if it was frozen in his veins and his heart was beating like a wounded bird. His feet took a mind of their own and he ran as fast as he could. He raced down the cooridors that felt similar to a maze. A decade stretched on before he finally made it to the stage again and slipped into the seats in the empty crowd. His mind was spinning with the sounds he heard in that bathroom. Practice didn't feel so happy anymore.

* * *

Dan was up late that night. His phone glowed too brightly in the darkness that surrounded him, but the harsh blue and white hues left him numb to the days events. Practice had ended too early for him to forget what had happened. He spent time even doing homework to try to get it out of his head.

_Philly._

The nickname stuck in his head like month old gum. It make his bones shake just to think about the way the voice said it. It felt so cold as it was introduced to the air, but it burned like a cigarette. 

Dan scrolled to the next post.

The second voice that started off so menacingly angry became small and distant. It sounded so scared that there was no mistaking the pain behind it and malice dancing in the undertones. A voice that was meant to be sweet and gentle forced to become angry and stern. 

Dan scrolled to the next post.

He should've done something,  _anything._ And, even though his mind felt so strongly, he was powerless. It was almost hopeless.

Dan scrolled to the next post.

His mind felt heavy and his conscious was soaked with guilt. It was his fault that he did nothing.

Dan shut off his phone and pulled the blankets close to his form, dragging his knees up as close to his chest as possible. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off as he slipped off into a restless sleep.

After all, tomorrow is a new day


End file.
